<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Taste of Home by hanbinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514624">A Taste of Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbinn/pseuds/hanbinn'>hanbinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Cooking, F/M, Isekai, Light Angst, Reader acts more like a side character, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Romance, You're just kinda there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbinn/pseuds/hanbinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You, an ordinary office lady, gets summoned to a different world along with your younger sister and pet dog. There, you end up treating rare guests one after another with hospitality through meals.</p>
<p>Can you satisfy the citizens of a different world with home cooking?<br/>-<br/>You x Haikyuu x Isekai Omotenashi Gohan!AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also, all the characters in this story are going to be aged up around the mid-twenties.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind blew harshly as you hurried back home, kicking off your shoes at the entrance after pushing open the front door. “Hiyori!” You called out to your younger sister, trying to regain your breath.</p>
<p>“Onee-chan…” She looked back at you, amused at your dishevelled appearance. She hadn’t even noticed the time, with the holidays coming up, Hiyori knew that corporate jobs will definitely try to make you work overtime if you couldn’t find an excuse fast enough.</p>
<p>“Sorry… I came home late even though it’s Christmas Eve…” You apologised. Working a shitty office job was definitely not how you envisioned how your life was gonna go but you gotta do what you gotta do to keep food on the table, right?</p>
<p>“Wait for a bit. I’ll prepare dinner right away.” Stepping into the kitchen, you were just glad that Hiyori didn’t seem to mind too much. You’ll definitely make up for it by preparing a nice hearty meal.</p>
<p>“Hey, Onee-chan,” The sudden call for you made you stop right in your steps, looking back towards Hiyori, so she was mad at you after all.</p>
<p>However, as you looked back, the expression on her face proved otherwise. A light smile ghosting her lips. “Welcome back!”</p>
<p>Flooded with a familiar sense of warmth, you replied with a bright smile.</p>
<p>“I’m home.”</p>
<p>With Christmas just around the corner, you had made sure to stock up the fridge and pantry with ingredients to last the two of you through the holidays.</p>
<p>As the days were getting colder and colder, you thought this was the best time to bring out the hotpot. All you had to do was prepare the soup and bring it to a simmer before throwing in some veggies and thin slices of meat, letting it sit on the portable stove at the dining table so that Hiyori and you can slowly eat at your own pace.</p>
<p>As previously mentioned, you were just a simple office worker, a healthy 24 years old girl living in a detached house with your younger sister Hiyori who is currently attending first year of high school.</p>
<p>You lost your parents six years ago and your grandparents who used to live with you also passed away two years ago.</p>
<p>Life sure had seemed to slow down since then, with it just being you, your sister and your pet dog Toben. You were content with just how things were at the moment, no distractions or unnecessary people poking into your family business. If given an option, you wouldn’t change a thing.</p>
<p>“Aaah~ I’m in heaven…” Hiyori sighed out with a satisfied expression, falling back and snuggling further back into the heated blanket under the table. “I don’t care what happens to me as long as I have this kotatsu and your delicious meals…”</p>
<p>“Hey, Hiyori!” You scolded at your sister. “You’ll get fat if you lie down like that, sit up!”</p>
<p>“But I’m so full my stomach hurts.” She replied nonchalantly before suddenly springing back up. “Right! I brought a Christmas cake!” Having suddenly remembered. “I brought it so I can eat it with you!”</p>
<p>The thoughtfulness of your younger sister tugged at your heartstrings; how can someone be so adorable?</p>
<p>“Let’s eat this Buche de Neal, Onee-chan!”</p>
<p>You nodded back with a grin, keeping an eye on her as she prepared the plates and utensils. She said that she had brought it to share but you couldn’t help but notice how she seemed to be way more excited about it.</p>
<p>Chuckling to yourself. You definitely wouldn’t trade this for the world.</p>
<p>But obviously, life never goes the way you planned.</p>
<p>As you reached out to take a hold of your plate, the ground slowly began to shake. The vibrations growing larger and larger, almost knocking everything off the table. But just as fast as it came, it stopped equally as fast.</p>
<p>“Wha- What happened?! An earthquake?” Hiyori panicked, jumping up to her feet straight away.</p>
<p>“W- W- We- We should get out!” Her hand grabbed the door towards the back garden, opening to what definitely wasn’t the back garden.</p>
<p>In shock, Hiyori fell back and you immediately went over to catch her.</p>
<p>Looking outside, you had expected to see the usual small patch of grass and the wall that separated you and your neighbours but instead, all you could see was lots of men dressed in unfamiliar outfits. Dark robes, armour and fancy looking uniform.</p>
<p>“Onee-chan…” Hiyori clutched onto you as you watched with weary eyes. Your brain was still trying to process what the hell was happening.</p>
<p>A robed figure stepped forward to whisper something into the ear of the person who you supposed was the person responsible for all of this. Although the clothes were strikingly different from you, that wasn’t the first thing you had noticed about the male but rather his unruly black hair.</p>
<p>His eyes turned towards the both of you before calling out “Priestess!”</p>
<p>You couldn’t help but think what the fuck is going on.</p>
<p>Your beautiful countryside house was now in the middle of what seemed to be the back yard of a castle.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“So, in other words… What do you mean?” After the strange men convinced you that they were not of any harm, they escorted you and your sister into the castle. Bringing the two of you to the presence of the King.</p>
<p>Your brain was still struggling trying to process the shit loads of new information of everything that had happened in the span of less than 10 minutes. “I’m sorry. Can you please explain it again?”</p>
<p>“Very well,” Said the man with the unruly black hair, now known as Kuroo Testurou, the Second Prince of the country. “So, to speak, you were summoned to a different world.”</p>
<p>Okay, you were following up until this point.</p>
<p>“And in cycles of several hundred years in our world, there are periods when a huge amount of miasma gushes out.”</p>
<p>And he’s lost you again.</p>
<p>“If we do nothing, humankind might perish. And,” He extended out his hand and pointed towards Hiyori, your younger sister. “to prevent that from happening, we need a Priestess.”</p>
<p>“Right, so um…” You started to understand the general idea. “The Priestess you are talking about is Hiyori,” Kuroo nodded. “but you summoned our whole house?”</p>
<p>Clearing his throat out of bashfulness. “…We apologise for that.” He continued. “There was a bit of blunder, see…”</p>
<p>You really didn’t.</p>
<p>“Of course, once the purifying of miasma is done, we will take responsibility and return the two of you back to your world. You have my word.” He promises, pressing his hand to his chest with a bow of his head.</p>
<p>With such a stern expression on his face, you really doubt that he was lying. Someone must have had a lot of time if they were bullshitting about this whole thing.</p>
<p>Sitting beside you was Hiyori who suddenly started to bust out in a maniac of giggles, breaking you out of your thoughts. “Priestess!” Testing out her new title. “My time has finally come!” Hiyori stood up, there were literal sparkles in her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh my fucking God she’s finally lost it.</em>
</p>
<p>“Hiyori-“ You tried to grab a hold of her but she slithered out of your grasp to clutch onto Kuroo’s arm, startling the second prince. Neither of you had expected her to just agree to it so willingly.</p>
<p>“Come on! Let’s Go!” She began tugging him out the door. “This marks the beginning of my Priestess Legend!”</p>
<p>Silence filled the room as she practically dragged Kuroo to teach her all about her new duties.</p>
<p>“So you summoned me here too just to be an extra-“ You mumbled under your breath. “How crude.”</p>
<p>Slowly standing up, you gave a small bow towards the king. “Uh… Well. Take care of my sister… I guess?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's not much interaction with the boys JUST YET-<br/>I promise in the next chapter, many good things await hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the day that you and your younger sister, Hiyori, had been transported to a different world. Hiyori had been training religiously every day, with Prince Kuroo as her teacher, there isn’t a day where she thought life was boring.</p><p>That is, in comparison to you.</p><p>You heaved out a sigh as you stared at the rag you were currently holding in your hand. The sleeves of your sweater rolled up to prevent it from getting dirty. It’s been a month since you had been teleported and honestly, you haven’t done anything meaningful at all. At most, you made yourself useful cleaning some of the unnecessarily large windows in the castle.</p><p>“Please! Leave the cleaning and chores to us!”</p><p>And it looks like you can’t even do that.</p><p>Maids came to stop you the moment they see you wandering around the castle looking for something to busy yourself with.</p><p>“Um… I don’t mind, I want to help too,” You tried your best to persuade them. “Even if it’s just a little bi-.”</p><p>“No Miss! We cannot let a guest do chores.” Before you could even finish your sentence, they cut you off right in the middle of your word. “Miss, please rest at ease in your room.” They heavily insisted.</p><p>There was no point in arguing with them any longer, there was no way they would let you even lift a pinky. The maids ushered you down the hallway, forcing you to reluctantly make your way back home.</p><p>Well. It is still technically your home. Even if it is within the castle grounds in a whole another world.</p><p>Taking slow strides along the grand corridors, your eyes began to unfocus into the distance as your mind began to drift deep into thought.</p><p>
  <em>‘How are your friends doing?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What about your workplace?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Is anyone looking for us right now?’</em>
</p><p>These for some of the things you couldn’t help but think about every day. The strange feeling of being in an unfamiliar setting was eating you away and you could feel your anxiety slowly settling in.</p><p>A silhouette caught your eye from out of the window. There she was your sister dressed in a red robe that fitted well with her frame as well as combat boots to complete the image. She looked nice. Instead of the usual casual attire you always saw her at home, it seemed like she was growing up so much.</p><p>Unknowingly, you had reached your hand out, desperately wanting to call out to Hiyori but was met with the harsh reality of the cold glass separating the two of you.</p><p>“I shouldn’t disturb her training…”</p><p>-</p><p>“I couldn’t do anything again today…” A sigh pushed its way past your lips before glancing back to the guard behind you.</p><p>Since your time here, you had been assigned an escort knight named Akaashi Keiji. He was sent to keep you company as well as protect you from anything that could be a threat to you. The appreciation for a friend was a nice gesture and you couldn’t deny that he was sure an eye candy but…</p><p>“T- The weather is nice today isn’t it?”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>You just wished the guy was a little bit more talkative.</p><p>The attempts to strike up conversations were instantly knocked back as usual. The topic ended before it could even start, filling the room with more pregnant silence.</p><p><em>‘It’s a shame.’</em> You thought. <em>‘He doesn’t seem like a bad person.’</em></p><p>Leaning back into your chair, your mind began to drift again. The look in your eyes was getting more and more empty, you were struggling to find how to spend your time which was once busied with deadlines and clients.</p><p>Every day, you sit around in a room prepared by other people and eat meals prepared by other people.</p><p>That’s it.</p><p>That’s all you do.</p><p>
  <em>‘But is it really fine like this though…?’</em>
</p><p>Back in your reality, you worked a typical nine-to-five schedule, often even running overtime as you weren’t the type to leave a job half-assed and unfinished.</p><p>Thinking back to Hiyori, she was most likely in the middle of her studies as the Priestess.</p><p>‘Even though that girl is giving her very best… What am I doing?...’</p><p>Just before the thoughts had taken a dark turn, the door suddenly opened, snapping your head towards whoever just entered the house. You could only make out a flash of red as the figure fell to their knees, wrapping their arms around your middle with a tight grip.</p><p>“Hiyori?” Calling out to her wearily, placing a hand on her shaking back.</p><p>“Onee-chann…” She cried, looking up to stare at you with glossy eyes.</p><p>Shocked at her sudden outburst, it’s been a while since you’ve seen her so distraught like this. Not since the death of your grandparents.</p><p>Turning your head to look at the person who was following closely behind her. His hair in ruffles as always, sporting a cape that was the same red as your sisters. His attire was rather relaxed underneath the cape with light armor and only a sword adjoined to his hip.</p><p>The expression on his face made it clear he had no idea what was going on either. Completely clueless to female emotions, he made sure to stand back as if he was scared of what was going to happen next.</p><p>“Hiyori, you’re putting Prince Kuroo on the spot. Act appropriately.” You gave her a small reassuring pat on her back. So many questions you wanted to ask like why the heck is your sister currently having a mental breakdown in front of a national figure.</p><p>“But I’m so sick of it!”</p><p>Lifting her head, you placed your hands carefully on her cheeks. Using your thumb to wipe away the bead of tears falling down her face.</p><p>“What are you sick of, Hiyori?” You asked softly. Careful with your words, you made sure that your sister knew that all your attention was on her and you were listening. “You have to say it clearly. Wailing isn’t something a high school student does.”</p><p>Hiyori looked down to break herself from your gaze, her lips pressed tightly together. It doesn’t seem like she wanted to talk.</p><p>“Well, you are still a first year. I guess we can let this slide…” Your hands rested on her head, combing through her soft locks.</p><p>“Say, could it be that you’ve gotten sick of your Priestess studies?” You took a chance at guessing.</p><p>Hiyori sniffled before shaking her head. “Studies and Magic Training are hard but I’m the only one capable of purification so of course, I’ll do my best! But there’s just one thing I can’t stand!”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“The meals-“</p><p>Your eyebrows scrunched up together. “…Meals?” You repeated.</p><p>“I don’t like the meals in the castle! I want to eat your pudding and meals! I’m sick! I’m so sick of not being able to eat your meals!”</p><p>You couldn’t believe your sister was having a temper tantrum in front of the Prince. And over such a ridiculous reason as well. None of you were expecting this answer from Hiyori, Kuroo and Akaashi looked at each other at the side, ‘Was our personal chef’s really that bad?’ Silently communicating with one another with their eyes alone.</p><p><em>Ah, my dear sister.</em> Chuckling to yourself. <em>That’s not a nice thing to say but that’s the reason, huh?</em></p><p>That has always been the case, Hiyori had always taken a strange liking to your cooking. Rarely taking the opportunity to eat out but rather always opting to eat your home-cooked meals instead.</p><p>‘What am I going to do with this cute sister of mine?’</p><p>Taking a deep breath, your hands stopped from petting her hair to giving it a good ruffle as revenge for scaring everyone. Hiyori immediately cried out in discontent, trying to push your hands away.</p><p>“I got it.”</p><p>She glances up at you. “Huh?”</p><p>Smoothing out her messy hair once again. “I’ll make pudding for your snack tomorrow so cheer up, okay?”</p><p>The tears in her eyes disappearing without a trace, you could literally see her whole being fill up with life once again.</p><p>“Really?!”</p><p>“Yup!” Placing your hand on top of hers. “Leave It to your sister!” You promised.</p><p>Hiyori was working hard every day to learn and fight for a country that she has no obligation to protect. There was no way you were going to let your younger sister go through this alone.</p><p>You’re gonna make the best damn pudding she’s ever tasted in her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="zw-paragraph">After promising Hiyori that you would make her your iconic caramel pudding, you went to work straight away, pulling out all the equipment you needed. It had taken Prince Kuroo some tugging and pulling and lots of convincing before he was able to persuade Hiyori to return back to her priestess training.  </p><p class="zw-paragraph">Now donning a simple white apron, you began to crack open some eggs. It had been such a long time since you cooked, and the work ‘excitement’ barely even covered the basis of what you felt.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">As you went to discard some of the broken eggshells, your eyes caught sight of Akaashi staring at you with the most intrigued expression. A bubble of laughter forced its way past your lips, amused at the way he was watching so intently.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Instantly becoming flustered, Akaashi stepped forward to stand beside you awkwardly, not sure of what to do.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Would you like to try cracking an egg?” You asked holding it up towards him.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“O-Oh no!” He shook his head. “I’m sure I’ll only cause you trouble…”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Such nonsense! Do nobles not cook?”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“No,” Akaashi appeared quite timid in nature, his gaze rarely meets yours. “There are chefs affiliated to the Royal Court who typically do the cooking.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Right,” You hummed, eager to bring him out of his shell. “So then this will be your first time!”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Offering him a bright smile as you push the bowl towards him, Akaashi held onto it delicately. You could tell he was panicking to himself as he looked down at the contents of the cracked open eggs.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Eh- M- Miss?”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Those are freshly laid eggs.” As if playing a game of charades, you brought your arms up to act of the action for whipping eggs. “I think it’s going to be hard to mix those so please lend me some help!”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Akaashi remained in his spot, taking a hold of the whisk curiously.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Please mix it carefully! The quality of the end-result will depend on you.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">You didn’t want to put too much pressure on him but when you saw such an endearing expression on his normally stoic face, you just couldn’t help but tease him.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Glancing up from the whisk, Akaashi gave you one last glance before giving his best attempt at beating the eggs.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">It made quite a scenery, a heavily armoured pretty boy whipping some eggs in your kitchen. You wish you could etch this in your memory forever. Even when I return back to Earth, I will never forget this moment-</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Reluctantly, you tore your eyes from the view to grab the next ingredient.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Hold on okay, I’m just going to add the sugar, pleasure continue mixing.” Lightly pouring the sugar, humming to yourself softly as you gauged when to stop.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Alright, what next… Ah!”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Miss?” Akaashi seemed shocked at your sudden outburst. He watched as you bring out a small pot, creating a mixture of sugar and water.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Oh haha, it’s okay! I just forgot to make the caramel sauce.” You explained as you carefully turn up the flame to allow the mixture to boil and caramelise.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  <em>There’s no way I can admit that the reason why I forgot was because I was too busy staring at you.</em>
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Keeping a close eye on the pan, you made sure to give it a stir every now and then.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Wow, it smells so nice and sweet. What is it?” Akaashi voiced his question. Hearing his voice so close to your ear quickened your heartbeat to a worrying rate.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">You cleared your throat as you dipped your head lower, seemingly engrossed in your cooking process but in reality, you just hoped that he couldn’t see the deep flush within your cheeks.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“This is called ‘Caramel sauce’, normally it should be thicker with a salty aftertaste but since we’re making pudding, a slightly wetter consistency will be perfect for this.” Throwing yourself into the science behind cooking, you managed to clear your impure thoughts.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Akaashi nodded his head in understanding, before showing you the light-yellow mixture in the bowl that he had whipped up. “Oh, how much longer should I mix these?”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Ah! You can hand it to me now.” Smiling as you grabbed the carton of milk from the refrigerator, measuring out the correct amount before giving it another mix.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Then strain the mixture twice or thrice…” You explained the process carefully to Akaashi’s attentive eyes.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Here, why don’t you give it a try?” Holding the strainer over another bowl, Akaashi tried to copy your actions, stiffly slowly tipping the bowl to once side. This allowed the mix to drip slowly with precision yet Akaashi stopped instantly when it seemed to almost spill.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“You know- You don’t have to be so nervous…” Resting a hand on his shoulder, the feeling was cold to touch as he as clothed in impressive armour.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">He stopped in his pouring to place the bowl on the counter before letting out a small sigh. This was the first time in his 22 years of living, that he was placed within the kitchen, touching equipment that was very foreign. Not to mention the food that they were currently preparing was never to be heard of in this country. Akaashi was rather eager to see the result of the combined hard work. The fear of messing up your recipe as creeping on his nerves and he couldn’t help but move more stiffly than usual.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Once we’ve poured them into containers, we’ll put them inside the steamer…” You closed the lid to the steamer, trapping the heat inside as you turned the flame to low. Switched back to check on how the caramel sauce was looking. Ensuring that the sauce was not too dark but rather light brown in colour, this will allow the sauce to taste light and sweet instead of bitterness if the sugar became too burnt.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Taking the pot off the stove, you submerged the bottom in cold water to halt the caramelisation process.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“There! We’ll just steam them for 15 minutes and then they’re done!” You couldn’t resist the urge to do a little happy dance, You were sure that the pudding was going to taste amazing, specially with the help of Akaashi. “Oh, it’s best to chill them in the refrigerator after steaming though- So I guess we’re not quite done.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Akaashi watched with a fond smile, the feeling of pride filling his chest.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">This was the first time cooking with you and he really hopes that this won’t be the last time.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">-</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“I’m back!” Hiyori busted through the door, smiling so brightly like she had just stolen the sun.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">A chuckle passes your lips. “Welcome back.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Heyyy Hey! Onee-chann! Did you make anything for me? I said ‘Hey!’” She asks almost immediately, the barricade of questions rushing in, unable to contain her excitement,</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Geez- You’re too impatient.” You didn’t even get a chance to ask her how she was but you couldn’t blame her. It’s been such a long time since she’s had a taste of your dessert. “Of course, the puddings are done.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Pudding! Really?” It was like Hiyori couldn’t have believed her ears. Going over to the sink to wash her hands. All the food that she had been forced to eat ever since the both of you arrived were plain meals, that could never satisfy compared to the wide range of tastes that Japan always offers. Even the desserts were lacking in their creativeness with only the taste of sugar.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Taking out the chilled pudding from the refrigerator and carefully flipping it over onto a plate, you drizzled the caramel sauce on top to complete the look.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Here you go, made specially just for you, Hiyori.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">The girl’s eyes were hypnotise by the way the pudding jiggled at the smallest touch, the sauce glistening under the light. Swallowing back the saliva that filled her mouth, she finally dug her spoon into the soft pilllowness and taking a bite.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Beside her, you eagerly waited for her reaction. As you watched her face light up with an overwhelming warm expression. You though, no matter what hard work it is, you’d make anything to see her this happy.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Ah… Yummy!” She hummed with delight. “The eggs have a strong flavour and the sweetness is just right, I can’t get enough of this!” Her hand automatically goes to shovel more of the pudding into her mouth.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Is it that delicious?” You watched with soft eyes.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Yeah! I did my best today for this! You know you make the best pudding, Onee-chan.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Resting your elbows on the table, your head leading against your palms. You knew how hard Hiyori must have been working everyday. Countless lessons with strict teachers to the study intensive magic lessons in the castle grounds. You had always watched her in the background as your younger sister was practically drenched with sweat and exhaustion.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“I really love the puddings you make.” The numerous praises that Hiyori was giving you was starting to make you flustered.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“That much? You know store-brought ones are way yummier than the ones I make-“</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Your rebuttal was directly cut off. “But yours suit my taste buds better!” Slumping over the table when the last bite was taken. A pout on her lips as she stared at the empty plate as if in disbelief that it was all gone.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“…Onee-chan, can I eat one more?” It was going to be hard to say no to the intense puppy dog eyes she was currently giving you.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">However, you stayed strong in your resolve. “Nope! You only get to have one a day.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Whaaat? You’re so stingy!” Hiyori cried in disbelief, stomping her feet in a child-like manner. </p><p class="zw-paragraph">As much as you wanted to say yes, how can you get her to come back regularly if she ate everything in one go?</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Hmm, what should I make tomorrow?”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“What?” She inched closer towards you with wide eyes. “You’re gonna cook something tomorrow too?”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“You’re doing your best. So I must give it my best too and do something for you.” </p><p class="zw-paragraph">As much as you tried to ignore it, the dark circles under Hiyori’s eyes just said everything you needed to know. You couldn’t possibility image the level of fatigue she was going through everyday.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">You felt like you had to do something, even if it’s something as simple as cooking a meal that with give your sister a boost of energy everyday. You were happily willing to do so. “ Yes, I’ll cook meals for you from now on.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Hiyori’s almost leaped across the table to engulf you in her arms “Thank you so much, one-chan!” This was almost like a dream that came true. Hiyori could sit down peacefully with you again just like how you guys were before you came here.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Laughing as you embraced her small body, holding her close to you as you shook your head. “No need to thank me, let’s just do our best from now on, okay?”</p><p>Now, what should I make next?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>finally- soME GOOD F*CKING FOODDDD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="zw-paragraph">The cart tumbled from side to side, you looked down to clutch your dress, playing with the fabric in your hands. This was your first time leaving the castle grounds and you were thrilled.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Opposite you sat Akaashi, as a knight it was his duty to escort you to the places that you to where ever you see fit. It was his specialty to observe people from a distance and he took a particular liking towards you. Having lived in this world for 24 years, he was used to the traditions and characteristics of his people. However, you were completely different. He has never seen anyone as intriguing as you, with the difference in culture and manner, he learned something new about you every day.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Are you that excited to go to the market?" He asked out of interest, noticing how you were fidgeting more than usual.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Shocked that he had seen through your composure, you became flustered from his question, tugging a strand of hair over your face in an attempt to hide from his gaze. "Is it written all over my face?"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Yes, quite."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"This is somewhat embarrassing-" You admitted as you figured there is no point in hiding anymore. "But, yes. I suppose I am excited to go to the market! I had told the maids that it's boring if every ingredient I need is at my disposal, they've been helping me at every request and I feel bad."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">You didn't want to be a nuisance to the staff as they did everything in their power to support you and give you everything that you needed but you hated being a bother. This is how you proposed the idea of visiting the nearby market to purchase the ingredients for yourself. Although you still had to rely on them for money as the currency in this world was different from the ones used in Japan.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Thank you for accompanying me despite my selfishness." Giving Akaashi your gratitude, he could have stayed within the castle to assist Prince Kuroo but he had insisted to stay by your side. "And these clothes. You prepared the clothing for this world for me..."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">In order to fit in, Akaashi had taken into account, requesting the clothes that were more fitting for their world.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">The dress that was given to you reminded you of a very casual version of a medieval Victorian dress, with sleeves reaching just past your elbows and a corset that cinched in your waist to extenuate your bust and hip even further. The feeling of wearing something so unfamiliar gave you a burst of adrenaline for an adventure.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"I'm still not used to this dress but it's very cute and I'm thrilled!" You had made sure to let Akaashi know of your thoughts and gratefulness for his actions. Glancing up at your knight to gauge his reactions, you had noticed that he had seemed pleased with his decision, especially after seeing how happy you were with it.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">As you spend more time with Akaashi, you had slowly gotten used to his quiet demeanor, enjoying the rare moments of silence that you had never had back home.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"I wonder what array of products there is in the market?" The question was left out in the air as you both directed your eyes outside and watched as the horses pulled you along the road.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  <em>This would be my first time making dinner since coming to this world. I might as well cook Hiyori's favourite dishes.</em>
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">-</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Wow!" You couldn't help but explain as your eyes darted through the busy stalls. The vibrant colours caught you in a daze as you paced yourself along with the marketplace with Akaashi a couple of steps behind you. The bustling atmosphere made the place feel even more alive, with stalls selling things that you had never seen in your entire life. Various meats and tropical fruits of different kinds were on display, presenting a pleasant aroma with every step you took.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Carefully taking your pick, you allowed yourself to visit the stall which sold items that you were familiar with, items that could be found similarly in a Japanese market.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">From time to time, some stall owners would try to tempt you to look at the exotic fruits and vegetables that they sold and even offered tasters. Your eyes were wide with enthusiasm as you got to taste the delicacies of this world. Of course, not everything you tried tasted good to you, Akaashi was by your side, laughing softly at each of your reaction.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Examining some of the products within the stall, you appeared to be deep in thought. "...Hm? I suppose it's this?... But... It looks different-" Mumbling to yourself, as you tried to distinguish whether it was the same as the one you'd find back home.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Upon seeing your puzzling expression, Akaashi thought of a way in which he could help you.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Miss. Your hand, please." He asked politely, offering his hand towards you.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">You stared at his hand for a moment, pondering to yourself if you should take it or not. With the pros heavily outweighing the cons, you reached out before he retracted his hand.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">With your hand in his, Akaashi gave you a reassuring squeeze, indirectly telling you to trust him before he finally spoke.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Appraisal."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">A bright light began to glow from your connected palms, forcing you to close your eyes. Within this short burst of time, you allowed yourself to just enjoy the warmth of Akaashi's hand, it wasn't every day that you got to hold hands with a pretty boy.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">As the light faded, you slowly opened your eyes again to see a pop-up screen as if you guys were in an RPG game. The name and description of the item you were just looking at were now presented in front of you.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">「 ROROKKO</p><p class="zw-paragraph">A plant commonly harvested in the arid region of the East.<br class="zw-br"/>It is also the staple food in certain areas.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">The golden seeds inside the hard, round fruit are edible and are preserved through dehydration.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">When the seeds are soaked in water, they will return to their original state.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Rorokko seeds taste and look like [corn]. 」</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Ooh!" The screen took you by surprise, reading the words in front of you, many thoughts ran through your head.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  <em>This magic sure is convenient...</em>
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  <em>If only I had more mana, then I would be able to use it as much as I want without having to borrow someone else's mana.</em>
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">With thoughts flowing through your mind, your grip around Akaashi's hand began to loosen yet just before hands parted, Akaashi curled his fingers around yours.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Your thoughts vanished as you looked down at your intertwined fingers with a pout.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Akaashi-san, are you teasing me again?"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Akaashi's expression seemed to say otherwise, he wasn't teasing you but rather this seemed to be a more caring gaze.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Of course not. You'll be using Appraisal magic to check other products so I thought that this would be more convenient if we keep holding hands. Would it not?"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"I- Well... You do have a point."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Seeing Akaashi's looking rather content irked you for some reason, although he said that he wasn't teasing you it sure did felt that way and you weren't going to stay quiet.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"But it doesn't sit right with me! There's no need to hold hands in particular right? Hiyori told me that touching the back of the other person is enough to share mana!" Although it did make you happy to experience skinship with Akaashi, you knew that Akaashi wasn't that type of person to take advantage of you but perhaps this was your turn for payback.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"So! Using 20 words or less, give me a concise answer to convince me! You have 10 seconds starting now!"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">As you started counting down, this invoked a fight or flight response in Akaashi. He did not mean to offend you in any way, all he wanted to do was to help you. And maybe hold your hand...</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Wha- Wait! Miss, Wait a moment." He struggled to find a time to explain as your countdown had already reached halfway.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">You couldn't help but burst out laughing before you could even reach one. Akaashi was stunned beyond words, how could you be so cruel? "Ah- Give me a break." He shook his head looking very helpless.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Pretending as if you didn't hear him, you turned your back towards him to hide your smile while Akaashi seemed to be severely regretting his existence behind you.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  <em>Hmm, I hope I didn't miss out on any necessary ingredients. Luckily we still have the basic ones, I need to feed her lots!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I really hope this makes Hiyori happy.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love reading all the encouraging comments! It really brightens my day to see people enjoy this story! I love talking to you guys and I would really appreciate any feedback you have to give me &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lemme know if there's any characters you wanna see in the story c:</p>
<p> https://ko-fi.com/hanbinn</p>
<p>Also, if you like my story this is an easy little way to support me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>